Siempre
by Rukia36
Summary: Regresábamos a casa y no comprendía por qué estaba enojado, tal vez era porque…


**Estaba leyendo a Julio Cortázar y bueno… no puede resistirme a esto la verdad. Tome como base la novela Rayuela. Sin más espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Siempre**

Regresábamos a casa y no comprendía por qué estaba enojado, tal vez era porque… no, no podía ser eso… Aunque… te voltee a ver, como siempre ibas caminado con tu mirada hacia el horizonte, no estabas concentrada a tu alrededor ya que ni te fijaste que te observaba sin disimular.

En que estarías pensando? Ahora que lo recuerdo… estas así desde que dejaste a un tipo con el que hablaste durante todo el descanso, Asano no dejaba de insistir en que tenías más admiradores que antes y tenía toda la razón! (aunque no lo vaya a admitir enfrente de él) era horroroso verte hablar con cualquier hombre, y más si tu inocencia no te dejaba en claro que ellos querían ser más que tus amigos… un momento, este enojo es por eso? No… NOOOOOOO!, no puede ser, si eso fuera cierto eso quiere decir que ella me… me…

**- Ichigo** – escuche que me llama y me volteo a verle – **a dónde vas idiota? tu casa está aquí** – y señalas

Miro a donde me señala y tiene toda la razón, me he echado a caminar casi hasta la otra casa. Regreso sobre mis pasos y la paso de largo, no quiero ni verla a la cara, maldito descubrimiento no pudo aparecer en otro momento.

Mi familia no está, me han dejado una nota, pero de eso me informa Rukia, porque entrando inmediatamente fui a mi habitación. No quiero estar cerca de ella, si lo sé es exagerado, pero mentiría si dijera que no había pensado en esto antes… además siento que de un momento a otro voy a explotar con esto y lo mejor es que no esté cerca de ella.

Después de un tiempo, tocas a mi puerta, la abres y veo que te has cambiado, llevas un vestido y aunque no digo que te ves hermosa, siento que mi cara me traiciona, te doy la espalda inmediatamente, me dices que vas a salir, te digo que sí, que hagas lo que quieras, pero no escucho cerrarse la puerta, no te mueves y te miro por sobre mi hombro.

- **Puede que llegue muy noche a sí que no me esperes despierto** – me dices

- **Pues si vas con Urahara es obvio que vas a tardar no?** – te respondo cínicamente, deduzco que es con él con el que vas

- **No voy con Urahara, me invito a salir un niño de otro salón, justamente durante el trayecto hacia aquí estaba pensando si en ir o no** - me lo dices como si nada

Ahora si me volteo a verte

- **Tu no vas a ir a ningún lado!** – te miro con enfado y tú me miras no creyéndote lo que acabas de escuchar

- **Y quien te crees tú para decir eso?** – me dices enojada, tus ojos morados son mortales

- **Pues… yo…** - maldita sea piensa en algo – **y que si aparece un hollow?** – te digo pensando en la victoria

- **Pues vas tú y lo eliminas** – me dices – **no me decías que ya no era necesario que yo fuera contigo?**

Eso lo decía porque no quería verte lastimada sin dejar el hecho de que me distraías. Veo que das la vuelta dispuesta a irte… a no, eso si que no! Te alcanzo antes de que llegues al marco de la puerta y tomo tu codo con rudeza haciendo que voltees a verme

- **Tu no vas a ningún lado!** – te grito, gran error pues veo por mi visión periférica que estas levantando tu mano para darme una bofetada, detengo tu mano en el acto

- **Pero qué te pasa idiota!** – me gritas, forcejeando por liberarte, pero con habilidad deslizo mi mano a tu cintura y te acerco más a mí, siento que tiemblas – **suéltame!** – insistes pero no con la fuerza de antes

Te veo a los ojos tratando de decirte que no te dejare, no dejaré que otro te tenga, que solo puedes ser mía, veo que haz descifrado mi mirada, te relajas un poco, pero aún dudas, en ese instante yo pierdo la cordura y pasa lo que tanto temía…

Aun no me creía que fuera cierto, que en un arranque de celos mi cuerpo se abalanzara contra el tuyo, te sentía sorprendida, te sentía dudosa, pero al dejarte en claro que no dejaría pasar mi momento de locura, tu cuerpo cedió y me sentí dichoso por eso.

Y ahora, después de trabajar con tu cuerpo, toco tu boca… con un dedo toco el borde de tu boca, voy dibujándola como si saliera de mi mano, como si por primera vez tu boca se entreabriera y me basta cerrar los ojos para deshacerlo todo y recomenzar… hago nacer cada vez la boca que deseo, la boca que mi mano elige y te dibuja en la cara, una boca elegida entre todas, con soberana libertad elegida por mí para dibujarla con mi mano en tu cara y que por un azar que no busco comprender coincide exactamente con tu boca que sonríe por debajo de la que mi mano te dibuja.

- **Tu también lo deseabas** – pienso, y te sonrió como no pensé en hacerlo jamás

Me miras, cada vez más cerca y entonces jugamos al cíclope, nos miramos cada vez más cerca y los ojos se agrandan, se acercan entre sí, se superponen y nos miramos respirando confundidos, las bocas se encuentran y luchan tibiamente, mordiéndose con los labios apoyando apenas las lenguas en los dientes, jugando en sus recintos donde un aire pesado va y viene en un perfume y un silencio.

Entonces mis manos buscan hundirse en tu pelo mientras nos besamos como si tuviéramos la boca llena de flores o de peces, de movimientos vivos, de fragancia oscura. Y si nos mordemos, el dolor es dulce, te escucho gemir y de mi surge una especie de ronroneo, escucho que te ríes, pero eso no hace que te separes de mí, no te dejo, nos ahogamos en un breve y terrible absorber simultaneo del aliento y todo empieza de nuevo, nos acercamos a esa increíble muerte… esta instantánea muerte es bella, hay un solo sabor a fruta madura y yo te siento temblar contra mí como una luna en el agua.

Te miro a los ojos dejándote en claro que solo eres mía, que solo yo puedo hacerte sentir así, que solo con migo estarás de esta forma… tu dulce boca me regala una sonrisa

**- Siempre** – me dices – **siempre**.

* * *

**Que les pareció?, Si está rara pido disculpas, es lo primero que se me vino a la mente, pero espero sus reviews eh?! jajajaja**

**Se cuidan!**


End file.
